A business or other type of enterprise may operate enterprise systems to provide software functionality to customers and employees. An enterprise system may include back-end enterprise servers that host enterprise applications such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, client-relationship management (CRM) systems, product lifecycle management (PLM) systems, supply chain management (SCM) systems, supplier relationship management (SRM) systems, and so forth. During the execution of an enterprise application, application data may be placed in or accessed from the main memory of the enterprise server, such that the application data is immediately accessible by processors of the enterprise server.
Increasingly, large amounts of application data are stored in the main memory of enterprise servers. Main memory may include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which consumes a relatively high amount of static energy both in active and idle states due to continuous leakage and refresh power. Various byte-addressable non-volatile memory (NVM) technologies promise near-zero static energy and persistence. However, NVM may exhibit high latency and high dynamic energy relative to DRAM.